


Kokichi's tik tok trends

by KiriSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriSimp/pseuds/KiriSimp
Summary: kokichi does some tik tok trends(uhh idk how to write summaries)





	Kokichi's tik tok trends

Kokichi fiddled with the phone on the stand before he started recording He pressed the timer which he had set to 3 seconds then he got into position he was in the living room which was quite a big space for him to do the latest crazes He pressed record as it counted down then wap started to play, he did the wap with no trouble at all saihara took a sneaky peek and he thought kokichi was an absolute goofball the recording stopped and as kokichi went to grab his phone he saw shuichi peeking through the door he jerked back behind the wall near the door "Shuichi i know you're there" he chuckled as he walked over to the door looking through it "So how were my wap skills?" kokichi asked shuichi blushed faintly as he answered "Very uhh good kokichi then he muttered to himself and chuckled "even though you looked like a total goofball whilst doing it" "Hey shuhsu" kokichi said "Why don't i tell all my fans about ya?" shuichi blushed a bit more "o-ok" he said as they went over to the phone stand Kokichi set the timer and it went down it started recording "HIII!! Sooo! as you can see here i have my boyfriend" shuichi blushed mad "Shuichi here who looks very embarrassed! Aww cmon shushu don't be like that!" he pinched his cheek shuichi laughed a bit "There we go! now that's the shushu i like to see! Now i'm gonna go now! Byee Kokichi out! Nishishi!~" he stopped recording "Wooh now that was good wasn't it?" shuichi stood there a blushing mess as he nodded "u-uh huh" shuichi was so embarrassed his face was pinker than kazuichi's hair and then they both poofed out of existence yaay

yeahh idk how to fanfic soo yeahh-


End file.
